Teen Titans Go Appearances
TEEN TITANS GO!! Teen Titans Go! is an American animated television series airing in the U.S. on Cartoon Network since April 23, 2013 and based on the DC Comics fictional superhero team. The series was announced following the popularity of DC Nation's New Teen Titans shorts.3 Sporting a new animation style, Teen Titans Go! serves as a comedic spin-off with little to no continuity to the previous series or any other media in the DC Comics franchise. Many DC characters make cameo appearances and are referenced in the background. The original principal voice cast returns to reprise their respective roles. This series explores what the Titans do when they are hanging out around the tower. On March 8, 2018, it was announced that the series had been renewed for a fifth season, which aired on June 25, 2018. Robin's Teen Titans Go Appearances Richard "Dick" Grayson, commonly known as Robin, is the leader of the Teen Titans and one of the main protagonists in Teen Titans Go!. Desperate to lead the best superhero team ever, his perfectionism and obsessive controlling have made him quite unstable at times. The voice actor for Robin in the 2003 Teen Titans, Scott Menville, has returned to voice the character. History Born to a family of circus performers, Dick Grayson had a tough childhood growing up. As seen in "Dude Relax", the carnival animals used to bully him nonstop, and, even worse, his parents were killed in a tragic acrobat accident. The mega-rich playboy Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Batman, adopted Dick and made him his sidekick, Robin.1 Having been mistreated by Batman, Robin left Gotham and arrived at Jump City in the episode "Flashback". But after realizing that he was a useless loser without powers, the happy-go-lucky hero set out to start a team of teenage superheroes—of which HE would be the leader. Unfortunately, four hopeless recruits enraged Robin so much that several other enlistees deemed him an incompetent leader. Lead by Kid Flash, they mutinied against him, tossing Robin out of his own Tower and into the streets. While he initially wanted to call it quits, the four failures from earlier convinced Robin to embrace his anger and use it to reclaim his team. And after breaking Kid Flashes knee, Robin and his new friends retook the Tower—and the Teen Titans! Intent on never losing his team again, Robin has since then ruled the Titans with an iron fist, punishing any disloyalty or laziness he sees. Nightwing's Teen Titans Go Appearances ''Nightwing is a futuristic vigilante alias of Dick Grayson, who was once Robin in Teen Titans Go!. Occasionally, the Titanswill drop by the future and pay him a visit.'' Scott Menville voices him, although in a slightly lower tone then the voice he does for Robin (the young version of Nightwing). ''Bio'' ''Season 1'' First appearing as an older Robin in "Staring at the Future", this alternate version of the hero was more mature and calm, unlike his younger self. He married Batgirl and had three kids with her. He and his family lived in the Titans Tower on account of the other Titans moving out. Even though Cyborg and Beast Boy thought this future was horrible, Nightwing was actually very happy with his life and loves his family very much. Unfortunately for him, though, Beast Boy and Cyborg managed to change the past, so Robin's alter ego of Nightwing never came to be at that point, nor his kids or marriage. ''Season 2'' He appears for the first time in the Season 2 episode "Sandwich Thief". However, because of some fluctuation in the past, in this future he lives alone in a one bedroom apartment. There, he is confronted by his past self, demanding to know what happened to Robin's sandwich in the current timeline. Nightwing told his younger self that he had nothing to do with it, and that he needs to "let it go". This was later revealed to be a lie as the perfect sandwich confirmed Robin's story of him stealing it and brining him to the future before he escaped. Season 3 At the very end of "Batman vs. Teen Titans: Dark Injustice", Robin supposedly gave up his identity and became the vigilante Nightwing. Acquiring new nun-chucks and the love of Starfire, he was about to kiss her when, all of a sudden, the whole act turned out to be an April Fools joke.